


All We Need is Stitches

by tokyo10



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff, Humor, M/M, Minor Injuries, Past Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 08:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12861156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokyo10/pseuds/tokyo10
Summary: Kageyama is injured and doesn't know how to deal.





	All We Need is Stitches

Frustrated.

That is what Tobio felt.

Frustrated that he was an idiot at work. Frustrated that he cut himself while savagely opening a package with a serrated fucking knife because he was in a hurry and his mind told him it would save time. That there was no way he would hurt himself.

Yea right. He should have never listened to that little voice because guess what, he did hurt himself! Don’t ask how the hell he managed it but somehow he sliced the palm of his hand open and the damned cut was deep enough to require six stitches. _Six_ . _Stitches_. For his stupid decision, Tobio had to suffer from no volleyball, light duties at work and limited use of his right hand.

So not only was Tobio frustrated he was also annoyed as all things because he can’t cover the bloody thing properly. Every time he tried, the gauze would move and smear Polysporin everywhere or the tape would kink and it just takes him so fucking long to do it.

Jeez, as of now Tobio just wanted to throw the roll of medical tape across the room but no, that was out of the question because then he would have to go and retrieve it and that would take effort he really didn’t want to give. Maybe he should just give up and ask Shoyo for help.… The image of a Shoyo wrapped up in medical tape and flustered popped into his head.

 _‘Yea, no let’s not do that._ ’

Grumbling obscenities under his breath Tobio attempted wrapping his hand once again and promptly…. Failed -effectively some might add- for poor Tobio managed to get his fingers wrapped in the medical tape and the damned thing wouldn’t come free, unless it came away in tiny sticky pieces as well as wipe all the Polysporin off. Goddamnit! It just is not his week.

He really didn’t want to ask Shoyo for help because then Shoyo would laugh at his misfortune and probably crack a joke or two. It was bad enough the ginger took to singing _‘Stitches’_ whenever Tobio was around the first day but seeing as he was even more stuck in the stupid medical tape- It was now wrapped around his wrist- Tobio gave in with a huff and called for his boyfriend. “Shoyo.”

Shoyo bounced into the living room. Opening his mouth to ask what before he spotted the medical supplies on the coffee table and Tobio sitting on the couch with his left hand propped on his knee and wrapped impossibly in tape, the opaque strand leading into the white roll hanging off his wrist. His right hand was loosely open showing off a line of angry black threading across the middle which looked out of place on the tanned skin. The picture of cute patheticness in Shoyo’s eyes.

“Don’t you dare,” Tobio warned when he sees the grin Shoyo struggled to repress worm its way onto his face but it too late as Shoyo doubled over in loud laughter, his eyes alight with mirth.

“Shut up Dumbass,” Tobio barked. Looking away quickly. “Can you please just. Help. Me.” He mumbled.

Still giggling to himself, Shoyo made his way over and plopped down on the couch. Quickly pecking Tobio on the temple “Gimme your hand.” He motioned to the restricted appendage, which Tobio gave with soft thanks.

Shoyo began the tedious task of unwrapping and picking off the pieces of ripped tape. First, he separated the hanging roll and placed it on the coffee table with the rest of the supplies. Not once did his eyes leave his task, taking in the work with the same intense look as he did volleyball. Shoyo managed to work in silence for all of four seconds. “You could have asked me for help, Stupidyama.” He pointed out with fondness.

“And have you make fun of me again? No, I think I’ll pass thank you very much.”

Tobio’s words had Shoyo’s head to pop up and sad brown looked into hurt dark blue. “I would have stopped if you asked me to, I never intended to hurt your feelings.”

Shoyo dipped his head back down, his focus going back to his task.

“I know you were only kidding around, Shoyo.” Tobio started rather reluctantly, feeling a little guilty for hurting his boyfriend's feelings. “This whole situation has me frustrated.” He admitted.

“I can tell.” Picking the last scrap off, Shoyo dropped his boyfriend's hand. “There all done.”

Taking his hand back, Tobio looked at it closely. Even though he knows Shoyo got all the bits and pieces off, the black haired man wanted to make sure himself.

“Can you please help me wrap my other hand?” He asked.

In response, Shoyo grabbed the injured hand. “Did you put Polysporin on it already?”

Tobio shook his head negative, black fringe falling into his eyes. Shoyo clucked his tongue and reached for the tube and a Q-tip. Dabbing it on with a surprisingly gentle touch. “When do you get the stitches removed?” Shoyo inquired conversationally.

“I still have another seven days to go,” Tobio grumbled. It took a little bit of flailing but with his good hand, he handed Shoyo the gauze.

“Thanks.”

Tobio watched Shoyo open the package and place the gauze over his injury. Fascinated at how graceful his small partner's hands were as he wrapped Tobio’s hand with the cursed tape without shifting the gauze or sticking the pieces of tape together. Tobio thought his boyfriend’s hands would be rough and calloused from years of playing volleyball like his own hands were but they weren’t, they were surprisingly soft. Shoyo’s brief touches were gentle and loving.

“You know this reminds me of our last year in Karasuno when I sprained my ankle.”

Tobio’s eyebrows furrowed, he didn’t see the similarities. He remembered how devastated Shoyo was when the school nurse told him he wasn’t allowed to participate in volleyball for nearly a month. Watching his boyfriend hobble along on crutches was something Tobio didn’t care to remember. “How?”

Shoyo hummed thoughtfully. “Well, I remember you wrapping my ankle once or twice and carrying my bag and getting things for me when I couldn’t, Oh! And you sat out of practice a couple of times to keep me company. It was really sweet.”

Now that it was brought up, the dark-haired setter did recall the quiet moments between the two of them quite vividly. One of the memories included him and Shoyo sitting on the clubroom floor, Shoyo’s foot in his lap as he wrapped the ankle in a tensor bandage. Nobody else was in the spacious room, just the two of them. Tobio remembered shyly pressing a kiss to the injured limb and Shoyo blushing brighter than his hair.

Shaking out of his thoughts, Tobio went back to watching his boyfriends actions, finding him finished. He watched as Shoyo removed his hands. Not expecting Shoyo to lean forward and place a light kiss on the bandage. Tobio blushed to the roots of his hair. Shoyo giggled when Tobio’s hand shot to his chest protectively.

“Sorry, that didn’t hurt, did it?” His head tilted sideways. A reminiscent smile playing on his lips.

Turning his hand over and inspecting the handy work, Tobio murmured. “No, but it still feels like it’s asleep.”

Shoyo frowned, leaning back on his hands “The doctor didn’t say anything about it, did they?”

Tobio shook his head once again. “No they didn’t seem all too worried but it still annoys me.”

Shrugging his shoulders, Shoyo said off-handed. “Maybe you have nerve damage.”

Which was the entirely wrong thing to say. Tobio’s head snapped up with such a force that Shoyo was shocked his boyfriend didn’t break his neck. Tobio’s eyes were almost as wide as volleyballs. A deer caught in headlights.

Shoyo floundered. “No, no, no you don’t have nerve damage. Or at least that we know of.” He muttered off to the side. “Everything will be fine and soon enough you’ll be tossing me spikes and going back to work with full feeling in your hand.” He rambled a bit desperately. “Besides, nerve damage or complete feeling” Shoyo’s cheeks flushed slightly and he rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed. “As long as you’re with me, you’re invincible.”

Tobio blushed darker than before “Dumbass.” He pulled Shoyo towards him in a hug. The two of them settled back against the couch cushions basking in each other's presences.

“Thank you, Shoyo.” Tobio ducked down and kissed the top of Shoyo’s head.

“Yep.” Shoyo responded sleepy, cuddling up to Tobio more.

* * *

 

Shoyo glanced up from his place snuggled into his boyfriend’s side and grinned, Tobio’s attention was glued to the television screen. “Tripping over myself, I'm aching begging you to come help.” He sang quietly.

Tobio tensed, a growl rumbling from the back of his throat and he bodily shoved Shoyo off the couch with a terse. “Fuck off, Shoyo.”

Shoyo cackled from his position on the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> That moment when you decide to write a fanfic instead of writting an essay.  
> I've only had stitches in my fingers so I don't actually know if you can loose feeling in your hand if you slice your palm open but hey~ it happened with my finger and it's a pain in the fricken ass and it still hasn't gone back to normal but whatever. and it's totally worth it singing stitches to whoever is taking you to the hospital if you need stitches.


End file.
